To Protect and to Cherish
by PaintedLotus
Summary: He's gone missing and one person can't forget him. He swears to get him back but that's not easy when everyone believes he's dead. What is he to do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, **

**Yes I know this is a new story and sorry for not updating my others ones. Writers block has hit me bad on those and I'm trying to figure out plot details for them. This story has taken up space in my brain and won't leave me alone. So here I am writing it. **

**Also this story has no Slash in it. Just friendship. **

**This is also a future story so characters are older. **

**Also before I forget. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from My Hero Academia. **

**The characters that you don't know are mine though. **

**now without anymore waiting onto the story. **

**Chapter one **

_"Bakugo!" He yells trying to grab his friends hand as he was being dragged away. The flame and smoke made it hard to see where they were taking him. He tried to get up but couldn't, not with his broken leg and other wounds. He was useless. _

_He yelled for the men to stop and let him go but they ignored him like he didn't exist. _

_He screamed until a sharp sting went through his shoulder and all faded to darkness from the pain of his wounds and the drug_

"NO!" he screamed as he bolted upright in bed reaching his hand into the soft lighted room he slept in, his body was coated in sweat and his hand was shaking. He growled and curled up to rest his head on his knees and then the tears started. And he couldn't stop them as they fell from his eyes.

He'd lost a friend that day. All of them had.

Sure he wasn't liked but many people but his classmates had eventually learned to tolerate his attitude and such.

he sighed and wiped the tears away and stood up. He had to start his day and see if any progress was made in the search for his missing friend

* * *

"The subject has been contained again sir and put into solitary"

"Good, why it keeps bothering I don't understand" a man said as he closed the file he was reading over. "It's been two years and it just keeps fighting. And it get nowhere" the man sighs and stands up.

The subject was powerful and strong and he thought he could tame it and make it a weapon to use against the heroes everyone loved. But that was only if it could be tamed.

He followed his assistant out of his office and to the elevator to go down to the lab, he got off and they headed into the main lab where the doctor was cleaning up broken glass and his desk which had been shattered into pieces.

The man stopped walking "Hello Doctor"

"Ohh sir" the doctor said as he finally noticed him "Sorry I didn't notice you right away" he said as he set the broom aside

"It's alright, I see the subject caused more damage again"

"Indeed, that desk was new too" he sighed as he picked up some files. The man picked up a paper and handed it to the doctor who thanked him as he did so

"The subject is wild sir, it may not be able to be trained to work for us"

"It'll take time. But it'll break eventually" he says as he picks up a file folder and sets it on the desk. His subject was stubborn but it was slowly breaking, he could tell by the hopeless look in it's eyes whenever he saw it. But there were times the fighting spirit would ignite and cause problems like the one that happened today.

He knew many thought his subject to be dead but there was one that held hope he was alive. A certain hero that had risen to fame fast even if he was a rookie hero.

That one never gave up and had broadcasted a missing person report on the news asking for help. For two years he'd been doing this and it was pointless since no one knew where this base was.

Soon his subject would be ready to be set loose to go after that hero.

**Hey all, I hope you all enjoy this new story. I do welcome feedback and reviews. But please as I always ask keep them positive please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers, **

**Thank you all for the story and thank you Aryal Stone for the review. I have yes heard of the sight but choose to use a good old dictionary or some other means of fixing words as for grammar I use a writing class book I got as a gift. I do still thank you for the feedback and may still check it out sometime. **

**I do apologize for the wait and will try to update as often as I can. **

**Now on to the chapter. **

**Chapter 2**

He jumped a little as the door to the cell he was locked in opened and two guards walked into the room, he growled at them and backed against the wall making the chains he wore rattle. He would fight them but his hands and his lower arms were encased in thick metal that prevented him from using his Quirk.

So fighting was useless.

His chains were unhooked from the wall and he was dragged from his cell and down the hall to the lab, he pulled back wanting to avoid going in there, he ended up getting nowhere and the chains were pulled and he fell face first on the floor. He grunted from the pain as his face hit the floor

"I don't know why the boss bothers with this one"

"Don't know and it's not our concern it's his. Now lets get him to the lab before the doctor and boss get impatient waiting"

He was made to stand and pushed forward making him stumble a little. He was pushed into the lab and forced to kneel and bow

"There you are. What took so long?" the boss asked as he walked over to them

"Sorry sir, the subject gave us trouble" One guard said to the boss. The boss sighed and looked at him and he looked back down the floor. He was angry he was so powerless to fight them and get out of this place and go back home, he didn't want to be here but anytime he fought or attempted to escape it all ended in failure.

Always.

He sighed and wondered if he would ever be saved or would he be trapped here.

How long would he be trapped here?

He was shocked from his thoughts as he was suddenly slapped

"Daydreaming again Subject"

He glared at the man and spit at the mans feet

"Go to hell" He growled then was kicked in the stomach causing the air to rush from his lungs. He lay on the floor coughing for air and knew he'd have a bruise from that, but he didn't care even though he should have.

* * *

Deku sighed as he opened the door to his home and sighed. He had talked to all the Pro-Heros and yet there was still no lead on where Bakugo was being held.

Was he still alive even.

No he had to be alive he had to hold onto hope that he was alive after all this time. He set his keys down on a table near the door and headed for the kitchen to begin making dinner. He'd had a long day of working and just wanted to eat then go to sleep.

Tomorrow he'd go talk to the others and see if any leads had appeared to where his friend was. He wanted to bring him home to his family, friends and his girlfriend was worried about his as well. He grabbed some meat and rice and began to make dinner just as the rain began to pour outside.

The weather matched his current mood right now.

**Hello Readers, thank you for reading this. Also this story won't get super dark. As always Reviews and Feedback welcome but as always keep them positive please and thank you. **


End file.
